A Jinxed Day of Carly Shay
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After neglecting her responsibilties, Carly has a rough day as a result of her poor choices.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was May 12, a Thursday evening in the city of Seattle when Carly Shay, a high school junior, had recently finished writing her 4 page Physics based on the laws of planetary motion

Spencer Shay, her 28 year old brother, walked into her girly bedroom and said, "Carly, your weekly magazine is here..." before he glanced at his nonchalant sister and asked, "Why aren't you studying?"

Carly stared at him in confusion and answered, "I just finished my homework a couple of minutes ago" as she took a quick glance at her watch

Spencer looked at her big fat textbooks from the bookshelf and said, "Young lady, you are a junior, not only should you complete your homework but also study for your finals next month"

Carly felt lazy and said, "Will you chill already, I'll eventually get to it" as she tried to calm him down

~20 minutes later~

Carly was staring at the window, a sign that she was failing on concentrating on her book; she looked at the magazine given by her brother and muttered to herself, "Screw this piece of crap, I want to stare at some cute boys" as she opened her movie magazine

~3 hours later,10:30 p.m~

Carly, a nonchalant girl that was lying in bed in her pajamas, had finished reading her movie magazine when she abruptly heard footsteps, a signal for her brother's nearing her room; Carly panicked and jumped onto her chair next to her table before pretending to study

Spencer opened the door and gave Carly a smile and said, "Good night" before he skipped down the stairs in a child-like manner

Carly felt relieved but complained to herself, "Crap am I never jumping into a chair like that again" as she groped her sore bottom; she then went ahead to pack her school bag for the following day

~4:00 a.m~

Carly was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly rolled off her bed, she later grabbed her head in pain and commented, "I hate my freakin' life!"

Carly looked around the dark room and asked herself, "What on earth is the time?" as she turned her phone screen on; Unfortunately, the bright screen temporarily blinded her

Carly covered her eyes and screamed, "Ow!" as she blindly tripped over and knocked over her desk lamp

Carly got up and mumbled to herself, "What's with the smoke?" before she opened her eyes to be surprised

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carly opened her eyes and was quickly surprised when she noticed her table was in flames

Carly panicked and began to beat the fire with a random piece of cloth, she found peace but cursed to herself in disappointment, "Damn, now I have to re-write this stupid essay!" as she sat down at her table in defeat to re-write her crippled essay

~90 minutes later~

Carly yawned as she finally finished re-writing her essay; she glanced at her clock and said, "Ok, if I go to bed, I might be able to get no more than 90 minutes of sleep" as she painstakingly walked towards her bed

Unfortunetly the teen girl was unable to sleep before her alarm eventually started to ring

Carly thought to herself in a cranky manner, "What the hell is that noise?" before she got enraged and unknowingly karate chopped her $20 alarm clock

Carly screamed in pain and held her wrist in pain; She then went to her bathroom to take a shower. Carly, a now cranky and tired girl in her birthday suit, turned on the shower but sadly without water

Carly remembered a fact and thought to herself, "Damn it, Spencer told me on Tuesday to deposit our payment for the water!" and face palmed herself

~10 minutes later~

Freddie was tying his shoe laces and was walking towards the door to go for a morning Physics Review session when...

"Knock, knock, knock" the door answered

Freddie opened the door and was surprised to find his ex-girlfriend to appear tired, wear a robe, and smell funky

Freddie felt concerned and asked her, "Carly, are you alright?!"

Carly stared at her tired young body and replied, "In just under 2 hours, I tripped over the stairs and hit my head on the couch, I even tried to make myself a cup of coffee but I accidentally dropped the coffee machine and broke it" and sarcastically answered his original question, "Looking great so far"

Freddie stared at her and asked, "So why are you here at my door, do you want me to fix the coffee machine for you?"

Carly stared at him and awkwardly asked, "I kinda ran out of water, is it ok if I use your shower?"

Freddie felt nervous and asked for clarification, "Is it just you or is Spencer also taking a shower?"

Carly blushed a little bit and said, "At the moment, it's just me"

Freddie nodded in agreement before he gave her the house keys

Carly looked around the house and asked, "Is your mom here, I don't want her to lecture me again on my body?"

Freddie understood the reference made by her and replied, "No, she's out of town"

~2 minutes later~

Carly, now in Freddie's bathroom, stood under the shower and turned it on before screaming, "Crap, I'm freezing!". She eventually figured that Freddie probably used the hot water

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~45 minutes later~

Carly was now riding the public bus to school, the bus came to a holt biefore the driver, "Sorry fellas, it appears that our bus has broken down; We apologize for any inconvenience" which made all the bus passengers to walk towards the exit

Carly felt cramped in the line and made a run for her school following her freedom to the outside door

~15 minutes later~

Carly opened the school door and ran towards her 1st class, Physics, as the bell started to ring

At the door, she hastily turned in her essay to Ms. Brantford, her physics teacher, but was stopped by her teacher

Ms. Brantford said, "Ms. Shay, this essay was supposed to be typed" as she handed her back her essay before she added, "Turn it in tomorrow by lunch or else it will be a 0!"

Carly thought to herself in defeat, "Damn it, I must had forgotten to read that because of that boy magazine!" before giving herself a remark, "All that torture for nothing!"

~3 hours later~

Carly walked out of her Calculus class as she hoped for at least a decent lunch; Unfortunately, she only had $1.50 in her purse. So without any food to eat, Carly walked over to the vending machine as she at least hoped for a cold beverage

Carly put her remaining money in the machine but when the machine refused to give her the soda, she screamed in frustration, "Give me back my damn money, you son of a bitch!"

Mr. Franklin, the school principal, interrupted her, "Ms. Shay, meet me in the principal office after school!"

Carly thought to herself in rage, "Damn you, Principal Franklin!" as she felt herself in trouble and furiously kicked the soda machine, which caused the soda machine to spit out her drink; Carly stared furiously at the drink and yelled, "Now you decide to come out!" as if it was a person

~5 hours later~

After a miserable day at school, an irritated Carly stomped towards Principal Franklin

Carly nervously opened the door and asked, "You wanted to see, Principal Franklin"

Principal Franklin turned around in his rotating chair and said, "Oh yeah, Ms. Shay, I want you to follow me to the green house" as he pointed towards the exit door

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carly entered the green room and felt confused as she noticed a bunch of cacti around the large room and asked, "What's with the cacti?"

Principal Franklin looked at a sheet and answered, "You said you needed community service hours, I need you to water 25 of the cacti every 40 minutes twice"

Carly felt relieved and said to herself, "Oh good, I thought I was in trouble for cussing at the soda..." but abruptly stopped when she noticed his angry face

Principal Franklin thought for a moment and added to the conversation, "As punishment for unexplainably cursing at the soda machine, you must now water all 50 of the school's cacti every 30 minutes three times!" before adding more, "You must also take care of Ms. Brandtford's dog, Devin by feeding it!"

~90 minutes later~

Carly stared at her watch and said to herself, "Time to water some sharp plants for one last time" and began watering the first row of cacti; Devin The Dog barked for food but was interrupted by Carly screaming, "Shut up, Damn it!"

Carly noticed the dog running towards her and took some biscuits out of her pocket and tossed it towards the dog, Carly thought to herself in frustration, "How come I never check my pockets during lunch?!" The dog ate it's snack quickly and ran towards the hound teen girl

Carly panicked and quickly ran but unfortunetly crashed into a tall cart

The dog stared as the 6 foot cart quickly toppled over the girl

Carly yelled in pain, "Ouch!" as she managed to push off the cart from her body but remained lying on her stomach as her head hurt

The dog pounced on Carly's back and noticed some crumps of biscuits on her back pocket and hastily began licking her bottom

Carly screamed in disgust and wanted to get out before...

"Knock,knock,knock" the door answered

Carly tried to get up and open the door but was quickly defeated by the pain in her body before she was surprised to see a familiar face and yelled, "I'm so glad you are here, please take me home!"

~1 hour later, 7:00 p.m.~

Carly was lying down on her back in a white bra and now changed jeans, her friend Sam took a pair of tweezers and pulled out the last needle on her body

Sam looked at her punctured back and said, "Ok Carly, after 10 needles in your back, 2 in your knee, and 1 in your butt; I think that is the last of them"

Carly breathed heavily in pain and said, "Thank you again for saving me today" as she put her shirt on again

Sam looked around in her best friends fridge and asked, "When is your brother Spencer coming?"

Carly looked at the wall calendar and answered, "He's gone to hang out with his friend Socko" and saw her friend eat Spencer's donuts

Sam looked at Carly and asked her, "What the hell happened to you today?"

Carly eventually gave her best friend a recap of her miserable day; Carly complained, "It's like the world was out there to get me today!"

Sam noticed something and said, "Carly, I noticed something"

Carly felt confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sam thought for a second and answered back, "Most of these crappy things happened to you as a result of your own actions" and added back, "You screwed up your whole day because you read that boy magazine instead of studying, you got stabbed by needles cause you cursed and neglected that dog!"

Carly realized her mistake and said, "So I think you mean that if I listened to Spencer, I wouldn't have had such a bad day!"

Sam finally took a bite out of Spencer's donut and said, "Exactly " before she added, "Now go finish your homework!"

Carly marched towards the stairs but stopped and gave her a remark, "If I have to finish my homework, you are coming with me" as she tried to grab her arm; Sam dodged her grab and got chased around by Carly before she tripped over and dropped the donuts

Sam screamed, "My donuts!" as if it was a funeral; Carly said, "Bad things happen when you don't study, I already learned my lesson" as she pulled Sam up the stairs

T.B.C


End file.
